1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device and method, and more particularly, to a remote control device and method for synthesizing/displaying an actual image of an external device connected to a target device and a virtual image of contents provided by the external device.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
There are remote controllers that control electronic devices such as televisions (TVs), DVD players, games, and audios. Such remote controllers use infrared rays to transmit binary codes to electronic devices, thereby controlling the volume, channel and operation mode of the electronic devices.
Recently, an integrated remote controller capable of controlling a plurality of electronic devices solely by one remote controller has been launched according to an increase in the type and number of electronic devices provided in a home.
However, such an integrated remote controller has failed to provide other additional conveniences than the convenience of integrating remote controllers of electronic devices.
What is therefore required is a new remote control device that can control electronic devices more conveniently and intuitively.